


Witch’s brew

by Strawberrydams



Category: AB6IX (Band), CIX (Band), TREASURE (Korea Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberrydams/pseuds/Strawberrydams
Summary: Byounggon is a witch and seunghun is a baker. Byounggon teaches young witches his ways and also makes an amazing stew. Seunghun teaches everyone how to make enough bread to feed a whole village
Kudos: 5





	1. Let’s get this bread

Seunghun stood kneading dough at the front counter, his regular customer hadn’t come in yet, his regular being an old lady named rose, she always came in around one in the afternoon on a Thursday and bought a seeded loaf of bread and seunghun always had a fresh loaf baked for her. Sometimes she’d come in on a Saturday and give seunghun a bottle of lemonade while buying crusty dinner rolls. Rose was lovely, everyone in the community loved her because she’d always have something to give you, whether it be a bottle of lemonade or a pot of stew that she’d made extra of, she always had something. 

The bell at the top of the door gave a small jingle and seunghun whipped his head up expecting rose but instead a young boy, maybe around 14 or 15 entered the bakery, he made eye contact with seunghun and browsed an array of pastries seunghun had on display. 

Seunghun tucked his bread away in a little corner to rise and came back to the front counter, wiping it with a damp cloth to get all the flour off of it. He watched as the boy set his gaze on the tray of vanilla crowns seunghun had put out. He took his hand out of his pocket and counted a few coins in his hand. Celebrating to himself when he figured he had enough. 

He came over to the counter, still smiling wide to himself and waited for seunghun to finish cleaning up. 

“Good afternoon, may I have two vanilla crowns and one loaf of white bread please?” The boy asked and seunghun carefully placed everything into a brown paper bag for him. 

“Here you go, anything else?” Seunghun passed three bag over and the boy handed him some coins. 

“Actually do you know where I could find someone called byounggon?” Seunghun froze. He didn’t want to say anything just incase, he loved byounggon like a brother and if anything happened to him he wouldn’t know what to do, plus if anyone finds out byounggon is a witch god knows what will happen. “Sorry I didn’t mean to alarm you, he told me to come see you and you’d give me his address?” The boy seemed a bit confused about his statement and seunghun sighed a sigh of relief. 

“If you stick around I’ll take you to him, I live with him.” Seunghun said and the boy nodded. “Actually, do you want to learn how to bake bread?” He asked, the boy’s eyes went wide and he grinned. 

“I’ve always wanted to learn!” He exclaimed, seunghun handed him an apron and opened the door to come through to the counter. “Are you not busy though?” 

“Please! Oh a Thursday?! I at most have three customers!” Seunghun laughed, he took out a spare bowl from the kitchen and placed it on the counter. “Okay so” 

By the time they’d both finished it was 6pm. Time for the bakery to close for the night. It closed early during winter because there was often thick snow and lots of ice and seunghun didn’t want to risk walking home in the dark on icy roads. Both boys put on their jackets and headed out the bakery, seunghun locked the door and checked to make sure it was locked fully before they both turned and walked up the hill to seunghun’s cottage. 

Byounggon would probably be cooking stew, seunghun had taken a few dinner rolls from the bakery so that they could have them with dinner but usually they end up just eating the stew on its own because it’s filling enough anyway. 

Byounggon usually gets fresh vegetables from his friend woong, he runs a market stall down by the bakery and at the end of the season gives Byounggon any of the fruit and vegetables he has left and usually there’s a lot of them so Byounggon makes big pots of stew with the vegetables and meat he gets from the butchers shop.


	2. are you bready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they’re just vibing and eating stew and rolls

Byounggon sat at the dinner table as the front door swung up, he stood up and walked into the front room as seunghun walked through the door. "We have a guest" Seunghun said all of a sudden and byounggon smiled to himself. 

"Only one? I thought both Hyunsuk and Yedam were coming today? Maybe one is running late?" Byounggon questioned as a bundle of scarf and jacket walked through the door and he recognised the bundle as yedam. "So I guess Hyunsuk is running late! We'll have dinner first, maybe Hyunsuk will arrive while we're eating." He said and as he did he saw Hyunsuk running up the garden path holding on to his hat as he did, he scarf blowing through the wind. "I spoke too soon"

seunghun walked into the kitchen with the dinner rolls, lucky he’d taken quite a few so there was enough to go around everyone. he took four plates off a shelf and placed them down on the table, putting a roll on each. he then took four bowls and placed them on the table next to the plates. the two boys sat down and seunghun gave them both a spoon each. he pulled out a chair and sat down waiting for byounggon to bring the pot of stew to the table. 

“shall i-“ hyunsuk tried to ask if he needed to pour some stew into his own bowl but byounggon smiled at him and did it for him. byounggon liked serving people, it made him happy and if he wasn’t scared of people figuring out he was a witch he would have taken a job as a waiter at the local pub. “thank you!” hyunsuk smiled dipping his roll straight into the stew without even breaking it first. 

byounggon had known hyunsuk since he was small, when he came running to him and told him that he’d found out he was a witch he knew instantly that he had to protect him with his life. hyunsuk was only four years younger than byounggon but it felt like he was much younger than that. hyunsuk was his boy and he loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i thought it would be a little confusing since there’s two hyunsuks but i think you can tell which hyunsuk this one is lmao jdjdh. this chapter is kinda short but next chapter will be longer i promise


	3. rock and dinner roll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is a rough one. seunghun gets scared because the witch hunts have started up again and goes to talk to youngmin, both cry together and come up with an action plan. seunghun comes home to byounggon’s spell book ripped up in the kitchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m so sorry y’all the next chapter is gonna be rough too but i swear it gets better towards the end. i shortened how many chapters there are cause i plan on writing a lot and it’s not gonna take 10 chapters

seunghun walked into the shop and the bell above the door let out a ring. he’d come to talk to youngmin because ever since he took byounggon in, youngmin has been his support. recently they had started hunting for witches again which left seunghun with the fear that one day he’d come home from work and find out they’d found byounggon. 

especially now that byounggon had taken the two boys under his wing, there was more fear because the two were so young and byounggon was risking a lot by taking them on. if they find byounggon they’ll surely find the kids too. seunghun would also get punished for keeping three witches in his house and not telling someone as soon as he found out. his punishment could be just as bad, he’d seen it happen before and he feared that one day it would be him. 

youngmin understood, his partner, woong was a witch too. he was constantly in fear of someone finding out too but he had to be even more careful, woong ran the fruit and vegetable stall in town and they both lived on a very popular farm just out of town with their two cats. youngmin often told seunghun that if anyone found out about woong they’d both pack up and run without telling anyone. even that was risky because they could get caught while running away and punished without trial first. 

youngmin and woong were the nicest couple you could ever know. they adopted two cats, one was white with black spots on her paws and the other was a tabby cat. both of them loved the cats so much that they would take days off of work just to look after them. youngmin more because he ran a small pottery shop that didn’t get much business so he could spare to take a day off to look after his babies. 

“min, where are you?” seunghun shouted from the front of the shop, he tucked his bag in a small space behind the counter and placed his coat on the coat rack. 

he heard a chair scrape against the floor. “i’m in the back room!” youngmin shouted back. seunghun walked into the room and found youngmin painting a vase. 

“they’ve started again” seunghun burst out in tears and youngmin put down the vase and ran to hug him. 

“i know, you have to be brave.” youngmin stood with his hands on seunghun’s shoulders, he had a reassuring smile on his face but you could tell he was just as scared “gon’s gonna need you, he’s probably terrified right now, close the bakery for a few days, stay with him” youngmin’s voice was calm. almost too calm.

“but...” seunghun was still crying, he’d managed to sit down now and youngmin has poured him a glass of water. “woong could be in danger too, what if he suddenly slips up one day at the stall and they catch him” he said through choked sobs, his eyes were glossy and red from tears and nose was stuffed full, he usually wouldn’t cry but he couldn’t help it, he was scared. not even scared, he was frightened to death. 

youngmin had been keeping his cool, it was true, there was no denying it. he felt that he had to stay strong and support everyone through this but seeing seunghun crying and hearing his words broke him. he sat down, head in his hands and cried. 

both of them ended up calming down enough to have a proper conversation and talk about what they’d do if something did happen. their plan was that one would run to get the other and they’d run down the site and cause a scene and just pray that they’re not too late. 

seunghun left earlier than he wanted to because he wanted to go home and check on gon. he said goodbye to youngmin and promised to bring him a loaf of bread the next day. 

it was a long walk out of town, maybe half hour from the town centre back to the cottage. seunghun was feeling better for talking to youngmin and was confident that when he arrived home he’d find gon teaching hyunsuk and yedam a new spell or something. he enjoyed watching the three and his mission now was to protect them with everything he had. 

he ran up the garden path and took his key out of his pocket, fumbling with his cold hands as he tried to push the key into the door, once he got inside he hung up his coat and scarf and took his winter boots off. byounggon must have gone out because the cottage was quiet but his coat and boots were still by the door, he must be sleeping. 

that’s when he saw it, byounggon’s spell book. torn page by page, in pieces on the kitchen floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this. It’s my first time posting something on this site so I’m kinda nervous also sorry if updates are kinda slow


End file.
